Various types of single arm adjustment mechanisms are currently available. For example, aircraft seats may be fitted with a single arm supported table which provides an eating and/or working surface for the occupant of the seat.
Unfortunately, current single arm mechanisms are only minimally adjustable. For example, with respect to a single arm supported table used in an aircraft or vehicle, current adjustment mechanisms may provide for a limited adjustability of the table towards or away from the seat occupant. These mechanisms also do not allow for the table to be raised or lowered. Additionally, these mechanisms do not allow the table to be rotated away from the use to facilitate entry/exit from the seat. These mechanisms also do not provide any capability to allow the table angle to be changed to suit user preferences.
It would therefore be a great improvement in the art if a single arm adjustment mechanism could be provided which addresses one or more of these deficiencies.